1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to bath devices and more particularly pertains to a bath cushion presenting a resting place for a reclined bather in a bath or spa.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bathing is a basic requirement of personal hygiene, but it may also serve as a luxurious break from the stresses of life, as a therapy from athletic or accidental injury, or simply as a treat. A person may simply wish to soak in a common household tub for an extended period of time. Conventional bath tubs, hot tubs, and saunas are not well suited for the comfort of bather who enjoys an extended stay. The hard interior surfaces of enamel or fiberglass work against the soothing nature of the experience. The bather may not comfortably recline and relax in a partially filled tub, as the bather may slide down into the water, or the back and head support offered by the enclosure may not be properly positioned, or padded. Moreover, the bathing experience fails to take full advantage of the buoyancy support available from the water.
The use of bath tub lounging devices is known in the art. Many different lounger configurations have been presented. However, prior art lounging devices are lacking in separate head and torso support methodology, and do not utilize modern padding materials in their construction. Many prior art devices are permanently affixed to the bath enclosure, and are accordingly not readily adjustable in angle or position, and are not easily removable from the enclosure. Many of the prior art devices fail to provide any floatation support to the bather, and fail to adequately support the head of the bather. Finally, prior art devices fail to offer a selection of lounger positions, an adjustable firmness of support, and fail to offer free movement of the lounger within the bath enclosure. The soothing feeling of floating within the bath water cannot be achieved with a fixed position lounger.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a device wherein the position of the back and head support are easily adjustable within the bath enclosure, and easily adjustable to accommodate various size bathers. Such device a device would provide the bather with gentle padded flotation support for the torso, and comfortable support for the bathers head. It would also be advantageous to provide a section of positions for the back and neck support, such that a reclined bather may readily change between them. It would also be advantageous if the back and neck support could glide freely with the reclined bather. Such a device would provide adjustable flotation support to the bather, while gently supporting the bathers torso and head, and would allow the lounger support to slide freely with any fore and aft motion of the bather. It is thus to such a cushioned bath lounger that the present invention is primarily directed.